Sweet Happiness
by Reika-chanxX
Summary: She was finally getting married, but why did it have to be Fuwa. Include Bonus story after A/N1
1. Sweet Happiness

**Sweet Happiness**This was a short story I had in my mind for a while so I hoped you enjoyed it. Hoping to have another one-shot up this year and then returning to 'Memories with you,' then Contemplation sequel.

Thanks to all my supporters and I hope you all have a Merry X'mas and Happy New Year. Love Reika ^_^

**Summary**: She was finally getting married, but why did it have to be Fuwa.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Kuon watched quietly as Ten applied the final touches to the bride sitting nervously by the dressing mirror with her hands clasping each other tightly on her lap.

"You're ready," Ten spoke with a smile as she stepped back, allowing her to see the magic that was cased upon her in the mirror.

Kuon watched her hesitantly open her eyes but once she caught her reflection her eyes began to glow and sparkle; he smiled inwardly at familiar and adorable reaction she shone, like when she believed in fairies.

"You look beautiful," he spoke as he stepped forward so she could see him in the reflection of the mirror and she turned to him in surprise, wondering when he had come in; "just like a princess," he spoke deeply causing her to blush and she turned away from him.

"D-don't tease me like that," she stuttered causing him to sigh; _why does she think I'm teasing her when I'm complimenting? I thought she'd be happy being called a princess. _

She was breath taking in her strapless white gown that cascaded down from the waist and with a mid length trail. Across her neck she wore a simple floral designed diamond necklace with light pink diamond centre's which his mother had given, it was a pre- wedding rehearsal gift, and many more pre-gifts came after that which she was unable to refuse with his mothers puppy eyes targeted at her. He remembered how he though the pink diamonds reminded him of Princess Rosa.

Her dark hair was tied up, curls spiraling down from the back and adorned with flowers and hanging blue crystals that would change color when hit by the sun. He felt his heart skip a beat when he recalled the first time he showed her the Corn stone, how she lit up at what she thought was magic.

Their eyes met in the mirrors reflection and she gave him a small smile, which he returned with his own; _she's just nervous, _he thought as she turned back to face him. 

"Hmm what's wrong?" he asked as he kneeled down next to her, placing his hands on hers as a way of calming her.

"I'm just so nervous," she admitted and he could see the doubt that was running through her mind, "what if he changes his mind?" Kuon's ears perked at her words, a chance?

"Do you still want to go through with this?" he asked her and she looked up at him with a shocked expression as if the idea was inconceivable at this point when she was within an hour of getting married.

"If you're doubting yourself we can cancel the wedding, it doesn't have to be today or him, you're still young," he spoke whatever came to his mind as she stared at him stunned. "It is after all Fuwa," he exasped the name and she frowned at him.

"Can you not say his surname like its poison, I'm going to be Mrs Fu-wa in a little bit," she spoke, dragging the name out as she pulled her hands away from him and crossed her arms as she pouted at him; she knew he didn't like him very much which she thought was unfair.

Kuon frowned at her, he didn't like the sound of Mrs Fuwa associated with her and they eyed each other battling each other's expression. Kuon sighed and withdrew his frown; he didn't want to upset her on her wedding day when everyone else would be happy for her.

"I'm just worried that he'll hurt you," Kuon spoke with his head hung; he was worried that was all. She noticed him hang his head and relaxed her expression; _he's always looking out for me, _she thought to herself.

"I do love him you know," she spoke as she placed her hand on his head making him look up to her, "'I've known him since we were little and we shared a lot of memories like you and me, I admit that I-I am a little scared that he will change after this and hurt me but he may think the same way too, I might end up the one to hurt him," she spoke sadly at the thought, "love is two way."

Kuon began to feel guilty, placing doubt in the young brides mind, this was supposed to be a joyous occasion and a part of him knew that _he_ would treat her right. He remembered the smile she shone whenever he called her or surprised her, the worry she showed when he was sick and so many other occasions. She was old enough to choose her path now and all he could do now was be there when she needed him now, he was no longer going to be the strong shoulder she would turn to after today, he just had to trust her decision.

"You really love him, genuinely?" Kuon asked her.

"Yes," she whispered sheepishly with a blush which made her super adorable in his eyes and he smiled. "But maybe we should have done this a bit later like when you two were more understanding of one another, I think you'd like him now, he's not as spoilt now, more mature," she smiled widely as Kuon nodded.

"Well I still have time to get to know him once you're married, but you shouldn't have hidden the fact that you were going out for so long then," Kuon rebutted; he really wasn't happy when he found out, especially when it was Fuwa.

"If we can't deceive those close to us how could we deceive the paparazzi? Plus don't pretend I don't know all those guys you scared off while I was on set like Kijima," she replied with pursed lips. _That playboy!_ Kuon thought before he noticed her glance up at the clock and he took note too, it'd be time soon. He watched her grab her long white gloves and begin putting them on with the slightest tremble in her hands.

"Still nervous?" he asked her as he stood but up.

"Just a little," she spoke as she turned back to her reflection, "it's almost time, I have butterflies in my stomach."

"Not fairies?" Kuon chuckled causing her to giggle at his words. "Sorry about my earlier words, I hope you two become really happy together, but know this, if he hurts you or breaks your heart," Kuon turned on a dark expression.

"You'll go BJ on him, I know," she grinned deviously at him, "I watched tragic maker with him a few weeks ago, he knows how you can be." Kuon smiled at her comment, _he_ would know what to expect.

***Knock Knock Knock***

"Ah yes come in," she called out to the door and Maria popped her head in.

"Wow you look gorgeous it's nearly time, oh Kuon you're here too are you guys ready," she spoke by the door, "Grandpa is getting really eager to get the wedding going."

"Yeah I'm ready," she spoke as she stood up from her seat, turning up to Kuon.

"Wait, wait, I forgot to put your tiara on," Ten called out as she fumbled through her cases; she seemed to have misplaced it. Kuon however spotted the tiara hidden beneath some tissues on the table.

"Ten I've got it," he spoke showing her the tiara which relieved the artist. He turned to the bride before him and placed the tiara upon her with a smile, "you look beautiful my little princess," he spoke as he lay a gentle lingering kiss on her forehead, before the group exited the room to proceed to the wedding.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Kuon breathed deeply as he stood behind the door, she was really going to get married but he was concerned because it was a Fuwa. He heard the music begin to play as the door opened for the flower girl and ring bearer to round the corner and entered the room first. He heard the sounds of shoes and seats moving as the guest turned to the bridal party entering the room; the clicks of shutters from the two photographers made him nervous as he felt the moment draw near. Small hands gripped tightly on his arm, he turned down to her as she smiled up at him; her familiar eyes reassuring him that this was what she wanted and he relaxed, before he knew it, it was his turn to enter the room.

"Remember to let go," she whispered up to him just before they stepped into view.

The guest watched joyously as the bride walked down the aisle, beautiful, elegant and exuding immeasurable happiness; a slight blush came across the bride's cheeks, embarrassed by all the attention. Kuon smiled proudly as he walked down the aisle until his eyes crossed with Sho and their eyes locked; they weren't quiet friends, but they weren't enemies either, they still held a dislike for one another, but the hate was slowly disappearing. Sho gave him a weary smile and a soft gaze as a way of having a mutual agreement, which Kuon nodded to as he continued to walk down the aisle as Sho turned his focus back to the grand piano he was playing.

As all the guest eyes turned to the bride holding to Kuon's arm, Kuon stared at the groom at the end of the aisle. A serene smile graced his lips of Fuwa Ryouichi (aka Ryou) as he stared longingly at the enchanting woman approaching him; _he was a man undeniably in love, _Kuon thought to himself as he turned to his daughter, Aika. She beamed shyly at Ryou as she drew closer to him; any doubt she had earlier was no longer in her system, only love. Her smile was very much like Kyoko's, he recalled as she walked down the aisle to him many happy years ago. Aika was in love with Ryou and he was as deeply in love with her; there was an undeniable bond between the two.

They reached the groom and Kuon stared down at the man taking his beloved Aika away, as memories flooded his mind.

"_Otou-san! I made a new friend today, Ryou-chan he's very fun to play with, can we come back to Kyoto next year too?" _

"_OMG, Otou-san you remember Ryou, he said he's moving to Tokyo to go to high school."_

"_My relation with Ryou, umm we've been going out… how long? Um just a year."_

"_Hizuri-san, I know we have not had the pleasure to spend much time together but I'm her to make my intention clear regarding Aika… I wish to propose and marry her." _

Kuon snapped out of his daze when Ryou gentle placed a hand on his future father in laws arm and gave him a promising glance; _I'll look after her, protect her, comfort her, love her as much you do I won't let her go, _his glance spoke to him.

"Otou-san," Aika whispered up to him at the delay, but was surprised by a kiss landing on her forehead. A gentle smile was upon Kuons lips as he pulled away.

"He'll make you happy yes?" Kuon whispered to her, and she without hesitation nodded; he turned to Ryou who also replied with a nod and with that he passed Aika's hands to Ryou and retreated to his seat next to Kyoko.

"You did well," Kyoko whispered as she lay a chaste kiss on the corner of her husband's lips and took his hand, with a smile. He looked down at her golden eyes with a smile; both of them had concerns about Kuon handing over Aika, especially Kyoko who worried that Kuon would kick Ryou down and throw Aika over his shoulder and do a runner, but everything went well. Kyoko had forgiven Sho a long time ago after she had fallen in love with Ren and now Kuon; she had worries that Ryou would follow Shou's past with Aika but over the years she came to like him as well and learnt not to tie him to those events, he was a good one.

The wedding continued perfectly all the way to the exchange of rings and the kiss, the smile on the bride and groom (now husband and wife) never fading as they walked together back down the aisle as everyone cheered, as a new beginning was just starting for Fuwa Ryouichi and Fuwa Aika.

**XxXxXxX** **(Bonus Story after A/N)**

**A/N:** How far through the story did you get before suspecting that the bride wasn't Kyoko?

I originally planned to name Aika something else like Kaguya or Kaya (something starting with K because of Kuon and Kyoko) but chose Aika because of Princess Ai, but also to tie it to Sho a bit. Aika means love song. Also Ryouichi means good/clear one, I thought it'd be a good name for a new beginning for Fuwa's.

**XxXxXxX**

**Bonus Story**

"Congratulations Kyoko, Kuon, you must be very happy that your daughter has married such a fine young man," Ogata spoke with a smile, "she looks beautiful just like you Kyoko."

"Ah thank you," Kyoko blushed at the compliment as Kuon smiled at her blushing form, "we're very happy for Aika, she's known Ryou for a long time now and she was always happy with him."

It was just after the wedding ceremony and Kuon and Kyoko had been socializing with the guest, being congratulated with a new son in law and thanking everyone for their gifts and attendance.

Ogata was soon on his way to speak with some old co-workers and once he was gone Lory approached them.

"Aika and Ryou look really happy together," Lory spoke as he reached them, the party all directed their gaze to the couple, "he hasn't let go of her once since you handed her to him." Kuon nodded at his words.

"That's a good sign I suppose, hopefully he keeps to his vows or…."

"You'll go BJ on him," Kyoko cut Kuon off, "and president will put them in the Love Me section if required; but you two shouldn't think negatively, don't blame me if Aika gets angry at you two." Lory and Kuon decided to start thinking positively.

"Hmm by the way where's that son of yours? When can I plan for the next wedding? He's the eldest he should be already hitched," Lory spoke scanning the guest.

"Kaito, left a little while ago, he said he was going to pick up his girlfriend," Kyoko answered, "I think he's going to introduce us to her... sorry but I don't think he plans to get married anytime soon."

Lory glanced over to Kuon; Kaito was handsome like Kuon with darker blond hair but he had Kyoko's eyes. He recalled the numerous girlfriends Kuon and Ren had and was now passing a questioning glance to the man.

Kuon gave Lory a sharp glare knowing what he was thinking before swiftly switching the subject away from that idea.

"Aika's just married so we're going to be adjusting with her out of the house and seeing more of Fu- I mean Ryou," Kuon spoke and Kyoko turned up to him with concern, "sorry I'm still need to adjust with him as a son in law… what happened to you all those years ago makes me worry about her."

"Hehe well I've had a happily ever after and they are married now and you know what else," Kyoko smiled at him as he tilted curiously down at her, "Sho doesn't have a daughter so whatever worry you had for Aika won't apply to Kaito ne?"

_That's true, _Kuon thought as he sighed in relief.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, ah Lory-san," Kaito called out with a smile as he stride quickly to the group holding the hand of a lovely girl "This is my girlfriend," he beamed at the adults as he placed his arm around his blushing girl and pulled her closer.

"Ah it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Amaya," she spoke quickly and gave a polite bow. She seemed sweet dressed in simple white sun dress with shoulder length black hair, she was also polite. She also seemed to have done wonders with their son, they noticed he wasn't out as late now days and he seemed so casual around her rather than his super gentlemanly ways which surpassed even Ren in the day. She was already creating a good impression before him but one concern came to Kuon when she looked up to him; her lavender eyes.

**A/N2: End of bonus story, sorry no continuation with Kaito story, just something extra I thought of. Also WTH is with the weather here, hailing in summer -_- **

**Thanks for reading and faving guys, reviews are appreciated ^_^ (12/12)**


	2. Sweet Memories

**Sweet Memories**

**(Chapter does not continue from ch1)**

Sunlight crept into the room where a pair slept peacefully; the warm rays came hitting Kyoko's skin as she lay on the king size bed and the light slowly intruded her sleepy eyes until she moaned quietly in protest and blinked her weary eyes open. She was very comfy at the moment on the spacious bed, soft sheets and warm light surrounding her; if only the curtain was closed properly she wouldn't need to leave her comfy spot to dim the room enough to enjoy a few more minutes sleep. Lazily she repositioned herself in the bed slightly so the light did was not directly hitting her eyes and turned to her cute bed companion; he was still sleeping peacefully and she smiled at him.

His short blonde hair seemed more magical with the light shining against it, and his sleeping face was so innocent; she could even say it looked holy in the moment. She drew her hand softly to his hair, playing with the soft locks before caressing his sleeping face then looked down to his bare chest as it rose and fell. Her hand drew to his heart and she smiled contently at the beat before returning to his face to once again caress his cheeks.

_Such a heavy sleeper today, _Kyoko thought as she continued caressing his face, amazed how he didn't wake up as she stroked his face. Just as Kyoko finished her thought two tried eyes slowly opened as her hands froze on his cheek.

"Oh good morning," Kyoko smiled with a little surprise and a little guilt for waking her sleeping companion. She caressed his cheek one more time and he moved against her hand enjoying the contact before pulling away; and he grinned at her. Kyoko brought her hand down to his and the larger hand held the smaller one, as both of them smiled at each other.

"Did you sleep well?" Kyoko asked as he turned to his side towards her, "I can close the curtain if you want to sleep a bit more ne," Kyoko asked the blonde who wasn't really paying her any attention.

_Hm? _Kyoko thought as she saw him staring at her chest and soon reaching for her breast; _huh already? _Kyoko thought as she checked the time; it was still early. She heard a whine of protest when she turned away from him to check the time and quickly turned back to him.

"Ah yes yes, a little early isn't it though," Kyoko spoke as she unbuttoned her top to expose her breast before the blonde brought his lips to them; she hummed peacefully as he did his thing, kneeling on the bed as she let the warm sunlight hit them in a dreamy state. A deep kiss settled on her neck and her eyes shot open as she felt herself move backwards as the bed dipped.

"K-Kuon," Kyoko stuttered as she saw a glimpse of blonde hair beside her as well as the movement of familiar arms encircling her stomach.

"Hi honey," Kuon murmured between kiss before hearing the crying coos in her arms; pulling away he saw the bundle in her arms feeding. "Hey there champ, a little earlier for breakfast isn't it?" Kuon spoke as he ruffled Kaito's blonde hair.

"He went to bed early last night and didn't feed during the night so I guessed he was really hungry when he woke up," Kyoko spoke as she gave Kuon a quick peck, "I thought you were coming home in the afternoon?"

"They cancelled the morning shoot because of the weather so it's been rescheduled, so I left early hoping to surprise you during breakfast," Kuon spoke as he leaned on Kyoko's shoulder watching their child suckle. (Kuon had been staying at a hotel for night filming and early mornings shoots.) "I've missed you two," he whispered as he breathed in her scent making her shiver and blush.

"We've missed you too," Kyoko breathed out huskily as Kuon captured her lips causing her moan to reverberate through his body. Kuon curled his hand up to Kyoko's unoccupied breast and as he grasped it he felt her gasp into his mouth but also felt it being hit out of the way; the pair broke their kiss to watch Kaito kick Kuon's hand away, and babbling between kicking and feeding; Kyoko chuckled and blushed.

"Ah sorry Kaito~," Kyoko bounced him lightly in her arms, "daddy won't take away your milk," she reassured him as she watched Kaito's eyes move from looking at his parent then back to her breast, as his eyes became heavy again.

"Yes... daddy won't take your milk, although whatever mummy makes taste the best," Kuon smirked, but Kyoko nudged him with a mild glare for the adult joke he shared inappropriately front of their young baby.

"Kuon behave," Kyoko whispered harshly at him as Kaito's eyes began closing again until he fell asleep. Gently Kyoko passed Kaito to Kuon as she got off the bed and took him to his crib in the room, placing him the sheets half way up his body, as Kyoko retrieved his pacifier. Kuon then wrapped his arms around his wife as they stared lovingly down at their child sleeping once again peacefully. Kaito had Kuon's blonde hair and Kyoko's gold eyes, making him a golden prince in Kyoko's fairy dreams; the mixture of their blood and genes creating a life excited Kuon he loved his son dearly and finally understood how doting his own father was of him.

"Let's make another one," Kuon proposed huskily into Kyoko ears, feeling her body heat up in his arm as he wrapped her tighter; he couldn't help smirking at her still shy reaction despite their intimacy.

"It's early and too soon for another one, Kaito's not even one," Kyoko replied softly as she held her top close having remembered she had not buttoned it up since feeding Kaito.

"Then shall we practice," he spoke as he lifted his wife up and made his way to the guest bedroom as Kyoko face blushed brighter, though she did not say no to his proposal, she merely curled into him until he delivered her to the bed and lay her down before crawling over her and locking lips.

_A loving wife, a healthy child, a career I love, friends who accepted me, a loving family here and in America... _Kuon thought as he kissed Kyoko; _mistakes have been made but I've learn from them and I'm happy in this moment of my life_.

"Kyoko-hime," Kuon whispered as she turned to him, "I love you," he whispered to her and she beamed shyly at him.

"I love you too, Kuon, Ren, Corn, always my fairy prince."

**XxXxX**

**A/N: So how far through this chapter til you suspected that it wasn't Kuon sharing her bed? Hehe anyway random fluff I thought of, not really any point just thought I'd make another chapter like the first one trying to mislead you guys, hope it was still okay.**

**Thanks for reading guys, also with chapter 1 if you still haven't figured out who the girl is at the end with lavender eyes... she's possible the beagles kid ^^ Til next time guys, love Reika.**


End file.
